peanutsrpgsfandomcom-20200213-history
D
It started as two random characters following a young boys stollen dinner, it turned into an epic tale of two port cities, dozens of heroes, and two characters challenging the gods. A Brief History Boccob 1st: The Crab and Johnny Fatass meet a strange elf who calls himself Shadow and the first party is formed… Boccob 2nd: The Crab kills Captain Dermoor. Boccob 3rd: Wood elve problems begins. Boccob 6th: Blanca the cleric gnome arrives. Boccob 7th: Everyone meets at house. Boccob 21st: Shadow dies and goes to the Limbo of Chaos. Boccob 28th: The Crab and Johny Fatass make a team and Johny takes a sprit companion. Boccob 29th: The Crab and Johny Fatass were captured and have started a prison riot. Boccob 31st: Shadow finds and enters is body. The Crab and Johny escape the prison inside the Temple and kill everything inside. Corellon 8th: Shadow comes home. Corellon 9th: Arwen dies. Corellon 11th: Crab, Johny and Shadow are in Hades looking for Arwen. Corellon 12th: Shadow dies. Crab and Johny save Arwen. Shadow saves himself. Corellon 13th: Everyone returns home from slaying the dragon that destroyed Stoutham. Corellon 15th: Johny, Argof and Shadow come back to home. Corellon 19th: Crab finishes training. Corellon 20th: Crab and Johny Kickass get rogues guild. Corellon 25th: Blanca and Argof got back with Argof’s soul. Corellon 26th: Johny starts the resistence! Argof and Arwen start to fight undead. Crab disappears only leaving a note for Arwen. Corellon 27th: Argof turns into a werewolf. Corellon 28th: Argof cures himself. Arwen goes to Gromshold. Undead attack Gromshold. Corellon 29th: Argof gets home. Johny goes to Gromshold. Arwen leaves Gromshold. Corellon 30th: Orcs attack King’s Port. Johny saves Gromshold. Arwen gets to Losston. Gruumsh 1st: The orcs invade Forever forest. Shadow beats Argof and leaves the party. Gruumsh 3rd: The orc and elf forces meet. Gruumsh 10th: Johny, War and Argof lead a sneak attack to cut off enemy supplies and end up destroying an entire division of forest creatures. Gruumsh 11th: Argof kills War and gains powers from the Weirds, Johnny frees the red dragon and destroys an elf fortrous. Gruumsh 12th: Argof is killed by a stranger. Gruumsh 17th: Johnny leaves for his epic quest. Gruumsh 19th: Johnny joins in the great game by killing one of it’s top players and gains a bottle of Dragon’s breath. Gruumsh 21st: Johnny travels to the Celstial plane and drinks from the Fountain of Life which scars his black soul. He also gets cup of water from the fountain. Gruumsh 30th: Johnny obtains the third weapon in his battle against Lord Cardlua Erythnul 1st: Johnny Kills Lord Cardlua, finds himself facing St. Cuthbert. Erythnul 7th: Crab gets back from quest and sends armour off. Erythnul 9th: Crab kills Tolstoffs, frees the Worm That Walks. Erythnul 10th: Crab destroys Captain Gnash’s pirate ship. Erythnul 11th: Johnny has survived his encounter with the god St. Cuthbert, been summoned by the evil gods and finds himself back in King’s Port with Crab. Erythnul 12th: Jules finally reveals his power to the monk, Seth, and defeats him in a dual, he then tears a specific memory from the monk's mind, cuts off one of his legs and leaves the vigilante in the basement to bleed out. Erythnul 13th: The monk escapes from Jules and continues his quest for vengance. Erythnul 15th: Balta has set an ambush for Seth from which he can not escape. His life ends there but in the Celestial planes he finds peace as a guardian of transports. Erythnul 17th: Jules is contacted by Demogorgon and told he must find War to save his city. Erythnul 18th: Balta dies saving his party. He finds himself in hell without the resolve to carry on. Erythnul 19th: A pair of bumbling fools resurrect Balta. Erythnul 20th: The party at Saltmarsh is told to find War and the Kinslayer. Erythnul 30th: Crab and Johnny kill many epic warriors for both good and evil in their temple to Erythnul. He hears their prayers and makes them demigods, but then gives them a quest to kill the god Wastri. Ehlonna 1st: The Saltmarsh party find Crab and Johnny. They bring them back to Saltmarsh where Wastri has begun his attack on the city. The great tarrasque has been summoned. A champion of law and the undead assassin Balta are there, along with the god Wastri himself. Balta attacks Johnny while Crab kills the champion of law. Pyro, under the guise of Jules, fights the tarrasque by himself. The tarrasque manages to wound Johnny enough to give Balta his chance to strike. Crab moves on from the champion to the minor god. He notices Johnny’s wounded state and throws a dagger to dispatch Balta. Pyro kills the tarrasque and protects his city for the moment. Fate misguides Crab’s perfect aim and the dagger strikes Johnny, killing him. Without Johnny’s flight, Balta falls to his death as well. Crab feels something he hasn’t not felt in two decades, loss and guilt. He turns his hateful gaze back to the god he is climbing… Section heading Write the second section of your article here.